


有点心机又如何

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 以为自己的小算盘打得很好的两个人。
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 6





	有点心机又如何

原来人真的会累到疲惫压过春心荡漾，不过也不是不想恋爱。每周一至周五九点开始上班五点开始加班十一点半下班，电梯停到一楼开门走出去，在一排闸机前面掏出门禁卡，右数第二个的“滴滴”声莫名地低沉，像大仓他自己。念书时和朋友一起唱卡拉OK，那时流行嗓音高亢明亮的歌手，大仓每次唱到副歌部分都不得不强行比原曲唱低八度，啊偶尔也会跑调成七度或九度，效果像商店门口情绪高昂的气球人被戳了个洞，发出泄气的噗呲声。  
难得可以准时下班的时候大仓只想立刻马上回家，抱着红酒和芝士陷进沙发里打游戏，然而这并不是他能够决定的。毕业之后卡拉OK变成周五晚偶尔的公司团队聚餐之后，第二个加班地点。领导快五十岁，矜持自傲地捏着话筒说声“献丑了”然后憋红了脸飙海豚音。大仓忠义坐在旁边客气地鼓掌，缩进沙发掏出手机习惯性刷新社交软件，呃，然后是约会软件。  
锦户亮没跟同事说过自己大学的时候一直在玩乐队，翘课睡觉睡醒了练团，把姑娘偷偷带进乐队排练室，管钥匙的保安晚上十点准时清场不耐烦地“咣咣咣”敲门，锦户亮扬声回应“知道了大爷我们练完这一遍”一边在旧音响破破烂烂的声响里轻抚女孩的头发，她正把头埋在他下半身。其实排练室四面墙上都贴了隔音海绵，他也搞不清大爷究竟会听到什么声音。  
不过，保安大爷想必是见多识广……他大爷的，他也不知道自己还会有跟着隔壁部门课长的破锣嗓子摇沙锤的一天啊。锦户亮回想起自己稀里糊涂地就被忙得脚不沾地的隔壁借来救场，然后跟着加了三天班之后又因为“要是没有锦户君我们就完蛋了”的超高规格赞美被拉去聚餐以及续摊。他看着U型沙发上坐在自己斜对面翘着二郎腿玩手机的游手好闲陌生同事，深觉职场决策真是一步错步步错，像老动画里面踩到没安好压杆的楼梯地毯，滴溜溜地滚下来。  
啊那个同事懒洋洋地站起来给大家叫饮料了，屁股不错，锦户仰头活动活动对了一整天电脑酸痛的脖子，没有移开目光。  
“锦户君要喝什么？”对方忽然转向他，没用敬语。  
“呃——你喝什么？我要一样的好了。”锦户在脑内疯狂搜索，这人叫什么来着，长得挺帅就是工位离自己太远了。  
对方听到据说是心机女经典发言的这句“我要一样的好了”不置可否地挑了挑眉，锦户把话说完才觉得好像哪里不对，又心想没事吧反正我是男的，虽然他承认自己稍微有点邪念，但真的只是随口一说。在盯着一个陌生的屁股发呆的时候其主人突然转过头来问你要喝什么，这种转折还挺……令人意想不到的。  
大仓忠义隐约觉得他几分钟前在小软件上有刷到不远处那个心不在焉的隔壁部门同事的脸，他好像还点了“喜欢”。是叫锦户吧，但出现在手机屏幕上的时候不叫这个——倒是也没人会用真名。他心里一凛，暗暗抱怨小软件算法做得不行，明明软件介绍里写了不会出现通讯录里的联系人以及他们的一度好友——他从未感觉社会性死亡离自己如此之近。  
非要这么说的话，这个姓锦户的好像比自己更接近社死一点。  
万一他也点了喜欢怎么办？禁断的办公室恋情？  
大仓忠义抱着同归于尽的坦荡、五十步笑百步的幸灾乐祸和怀春少女的妄想端着两杯柠檬沙瓦一屁股在锦户亮旁边坐下，并把后者结结实实吓了一跳。  
“柠檬沙瓦，和我一样的。”  
“啊！谢谢你，大仓君。”锦户终于成功唤醒优秀社畜的肌肉记忆，脱口而出同事的名字，在心里激动地握紧拳头为自己喝彩。  
“大家都是同事，不用这么客气哦，”大仓脸上的表情很灿烂，“干杯。”  
锦户亮点点头，只把杯子往前伸了一点点，碰杯姿态谨慎，心里想的是过会如果还有续摊他可坚决不要再参加了，以及能不能顺便不动声色地把大仓也带走。  
他义务加了三天班，总该捞到点什么好处吧。  
课长开始拿着话筒怂恿下属跟自己合唱了，大仓默默祈祷他的目光不要望过来。就算望过来应该也没他什么事，大仓入职第一年每回团建都会被要求唱歌，有一次他稍微有点醉，在拿起麦克风的时候看着四下昏昏欲睡的前辈们，突然有种往湖水里用力扔一颗石子的冲动。他从第一个音符开始故意破音，扯着嗓子唱完了第一遍副歌，然后负责他的组长立刻眼疾手快地夺过了话筒。  
“其实我唱歌也没有真的难听到那个地步啦……”大仓委屈地小声念叨，锦户有点想笑，心想还不是自找的。大仓有种习惯被旁人纵容的气质，做出这么没眼色的事情竟然也没有被找茬孤立。  
那天晚上锦户觉得也许这其实是一项特殊才能，他如愿以偿地把大仓带回了家，然后大仓在锦户洗澡的时候睡着了——几杯不痛不痒的调制酒饮料对两人都没起作用，起作用的是锦户亮冰箱里的红酒。据第二天早上在锦户家床上醒来的大仓招供，看到红酒，他疲惫的大脑就自动进入了“下班回家独自在家放松”模式，也几乎就等同于休眠模式。哗啦啦自顾自半瓶红酒下去，后面的事他都记不得了。  
小酒怡情，大酒不应期，像大仓那样又醉又困人事不省，半夜的锦户亮只觉自己叫天天不应叫地地不灵。  
“其实这不是我平时的酒量，我太困了……”  
“你的酒量不重要。”锦户疲惫地揉着太阳穴。他睡得很差，昨天好不容易才把比自己高半个头的大个子拖到床上，对方全程保持着被生拉硬拽的歪斜姿势熟睡不醒，像一个打呼噜的平行四边形，不知什么时候大仓还自己把衬衫解开了三四颗扣子，露出白生生的一片，可能是喝醉了觉得热。锦户终于忍不住狠狠地拍了两下在卡拉OK吸引住他目光的屁股，呼噜声停了，大仓腰扭了扭，闭着眼睛抱怨意味地哼唧了两声，锦户几乎都做好等他一睁眼道歉（或是顺理成章发生点什么）的心理准备了，却眼睁睁看着大仓面朝天花板翻了个身，右手抬起来放到了头顶，继续几分钟前中断的呼噜，声音比刚才更响。  
大仓确实不知道发生了什么，他一睁眼就看到陌生的天花板和顶灯，昨天还只是普通同事的锦户亮坐在陌生的床边上，满头乱发，脸色比突然停电时的电脑显示器屏幕还要黑。他从锦户的床上坐起来，在此过程中格外留心自己屁股和腰的感受——基本什么都没感受到，那就是几乎什么都没发生。  
“那个……请问我有做什么失礼的事情吗？”  
“没有。”锦户回答得斩钉截铁，一字一句地说，“你，什，么，都，没，做。”他脑中浮现出自己尝试用尽量礼貌的方式把躺在地上的大仓叫醒而他四仰八叉一动不动的画面，不自觉地咬牙切齿。  
于是大仓显而易见地理解错了锦户咬牙切齿的原因：“啊，那现在要做吗？”说着他还试图不着痕迹地往被子下面瞟一眼。  
“……”  
没眼色可能真的是一种特殊才能。

那之后大仓忠义和锦户亮偶尔会在茶水间或是走廊上碰到，两个部门在同一层，字面意义上的隔壁。大仓大老远的就会和锦户打招呼，在两人的物理距离缩进到了适宜寒暄而又不需要说太多话的长度时来点无关痛痒的small talk，“大晴天真好呢”“今天要开一天会事情好多”之类的。锦户的外形挺是大仓的菜，虽然被搭话的时候总是耷拉着脸一副不太痛快的样子，但他也算是有点小秘密在他大仓手上，想通了这一层之后，大仓开始把观察锦户亮略带窘迫的表情当成疲惫加班生涯中的小小乐趣。  
上个月的地狱式加班之后，课长对隔壁部门锦户君的工作能力激赏不已。大仓私底下觉得在这种时候被课长记住并不是一件好事，毕竟他们课长不按常理出牌的工作方式已经到了能在竞标会之前被几家对手联合起来攻击的地步，要是还有像上次那样需要全员加班连夜重做标书的修罗场，锦户很有可能又要被“借”过来。  
又拿不了两份工资，何必呢。  
大仓并不是不会读空气，他只是关心自己的想法甚于过度关心别人的，比如他大概能猜到睡在普通同事锦户亮家而他睡床锦户睡沙发的那一晚上锦户经历了怎样的磨难和心路历程，毕竟酒后很麻烦的人一般都会收到来自四面八方朋友的控诉；比如有些陌生的床可以睡有些和熟人的饭坚决不能吃，像是和大仓同部门某位据说有个姓“大久保”的好朋友的后辈。那个眼睛大大的女孩子时不时就会错用名字很可爱的私人邮箱给大仓发工作文件，偶尔也会不小心把和朋友下班后的约会地点信息发过来。为这事她单独跟大仓道过好几次歉，有时还会六十度鞠躬，头抬起来之后眼睛里像汪着一层水汽：“大仓前辈，真的非常不好意思，’大久保’和’大仓’在通讯录上靠得太近了！”  
“没事，我都说过没事了。不过工作用文档还是要用工作邮箱发，比较专业。”  
“如果大仓前辈有空的话，介不介意哪天下班之后和我一起吃饭呢？工作上和粗心大意的问题实在叨扰前辈太多次了，想要单独表达感谢呢。”  
“不用了，我女朋友会生气的。”大仓迫不得已祭出杀招，脑内开始思考“大概可以”被拉来充数的异性至交人选。  
“欸——前辈和女朋友真是很甜蜜呢！好羡慕！一定是很可爱的女孩子吧！”  
“不是哦，就是很普通的女孩子。”  
“好想认识一下呢，前辈的女朋友——”  
听他转述到这部分的时候仓子翻了个白眼：“如果你真的想让我救你，就不应该把’就是普通女孩子’这句话一并告诉我。”  
“嘿嘿，人要谦虚嘛。”大仓干笑，喝了一口杯子里颜色很梦幻的饮料。为了这个可能要赴、有点棘手的约，他牺牲了一个大口吞噬CoCo某番屋咖喱饭然后瘫在工位上耍废的宝贵中午，请在附近写字楼工作的死党吃楼下又贵量又少唯一优点是适合拍照的午间套餐，时髦的融合菜系。  
“不用你替我谦虚，姐姐我甩那些没见过世面的小女孩八十条街好吗。”仓子是大仓忠义的大学同学，每天踩着八厘米高跟俯视办公室里百分之八十女同事和百分之四十男同事的头顶，此刻在开心地给侍者刚端上来的餐后甜点拍照片——虽然嘴角隐约往下撇，但大仓就是能看出来她心情不错。  
虽然他不能理解这些性格各异打扮风格千差万别的女性都对华而不实的饭很买账这一点，环顾四周，大部分客人都是女性。  
“所以说你愿意假装我女朋友了？”  
“我有这么说过吗？”仓子把手机放下来，指尖涂着深灰色的指甲油，切割鲜奶油无花果挞的手势杀伐决断。  
“谢谢你，我爱你，大美人仓子小姐。话说回来你切东西的动作真的很像在分尸啊……No!”话音未落仓子手上的叉子就要挥到他衣服上，大仓赶紧放下杯子，双手护住西装外套。  
他没有注意到拿着杯外带冰美式的锦户亮正从光线明亮的落地窗外经过。仓子又怕吹风又怕晒，哪怕露台才是最佳拍照位也非要将就着坐在店里面。  
锦户完全听不见他们在讨论什么，暗自感叹自己的特殊才能可能是“永远能看到不该看的东西”。他最近老是因为各种原因要路过隔壁部门——比如有跨部门合作的项目材料要送去啦，比如他之前帮隔壁加班时意外地发现他们的咖啡机比自己部门的高级所以常常要光顾啦，比如久坐之后需要活动活动筋骨在楼层里遛弯啦，这样一些非常正当的理由。锦户亮前几天去隔壁茶水间泡咖啡的时候正好听到大仓的后辈用软绵绵的声音跟他撒娇要见他的女朋友，他当然是立刻转身去了自家部门的茶水间，同时在心里冷笑你上哪儿去见一个喜欢同性的男人的女朋友，然后今天他就真的看到了大仓的女朋友。  
坐在大仓忠义对面笑着和他打闹的女孩确实是非常漂亮，染成深咖啡色的过肩长发在窗外阳光的照射下隐约透出妩媚的酒红，及膝西装裙下面是线条流畅美好的小腿——虽然看上去攻击性太强，不是他的菜。想到这里锦户亮自嘲地笑笑，人家郎才女貌谁管你啊，一边笃悠悠拿着外带杯回到办公桌前。  
他想到大仓在昏暗的卡拉OK房间里，拿着两杯一样的饮料笑眯眯不由分说地把离锦户比较近的那一杯递过去，是算准了他不会拒绝的意思。锦户亮漫无目的地晃了晃鼠标，还在午休时间又自觉无要紧事可做，点开了收藏夹里的冲浪爱好者论坛。

后辈扬言要请大仓和女朋友一起吃的那顿饭最后还是没能真的请成，仓子毕竟并不真的是他女朋友，不会迁就这么一个莫名其妙的约来安排自己的时间，三个人里总有谁恰好没空。这么拖了一段时间之后听说后辈交了男朋友，是他们楼下那一层的同期，加完班在电梯里碰巧遇到，怀念了一下同期情谊之后一起出去玩了几次，就顺理成章地在一起了。后辈再也没把给“大久保小姐”的玩耍邀约错发给大仓，所谓的“私下赔礼”当然也是不了了之，倒是小组聚餐的时候在几个相熟同事面前半开玩笑地说过“想要和前辈一起double date呢”，大仓不怀好意地转述给仓子听，连娇嗲的语气也一并努力copy，被仓子冷冰冰打断：“我对观察他人的求偶行为没有兴趣，有出场费的话另说。”  
大仓都还没来得及说，自己当然是把这种不过脑子的提议给拒绝掉了。  
不过很快他们也忙到没空考虑这事了，一个跨国公司的招标被分配到了他们头上，如果能够拿下这个竞标，今年的部门销售目标就稳了。全部门都忙得脚不沾地，还要暗暗提防着他们课长会不会又突然搞点什么亲者痛仇者快的幺蛾子出来。锦户亮这两天去隔壁部门茶水间倒咖啡时觉得擦肩而过的同事走路速度都加快了，偶尔在走廊上碰到大仓，对方的废话也从四句缩减成了两句，有一天他抱着一叠资料从锦户身边过去，只是腾出比较空闲的那只手，笑着冲他挥一挥。  
锦户亮隐约怀疑自己又要被“借”走了，果然过了几天课长满脸歉疚地把他叫到自己的办公室里，沉吟了许久才满脸歉疚地开口：“那个，锦户君，村上课长很欣赏你的工作能力，他们又接了一个大的招标……”  
作为一个优秀的社畜，锦户亮自然是不等横山课长把难以启齿的话憋出来，就善解人意地替他补上：“如果横山课长也希望我去村上课长那里帮忙的话，我很乐意在不影响本部门工作的前提下去帮他们打打杂。”  
“帮大忙了，锦户君。”横山裕被话憋红的脸上僵硬的表情一松，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，锦户不禁第无数次开始怀疑自家课长是不是有什么把柄在隔壁那位虎牙课长的手上。  
面向跨国公司的招标需要准备英文的展示材料，往常都是大仓忠义负责项目演示，他的英语水平基本停留在中学时代，平时蹦一两个销售常用单词还算可以，做长篇大论的演说还是显得有些捉襟见肘。巧的是锦户大学时有段时间卯足了劲想要出国，花了很大的功夫准备雅思，入职后偶尔也会接待海外客户，英语还没丢。但他一个隔壁部门来帮忙的去做最终演讲显然不太合适，于是顺理成章地开始指导大仓的英语口语。  
大仓上一次连续加班修罗场时没怎么和锦户接触，本以为这个过程会很痛苦，每天要面对他愁云惨雾的下垂眼，他三句锦户半句。没想到一谈工作锦户的别扭和有话不直说的毛病全部消失了，工作模式的锦户亮，比直球更直球，话不多但句句精准到位，尤其是指导大仓英语的那部分，丝毫不留情面，经常把大仓噎得非常不爽却又说不出反驳的话来。  
他们一起喝了许多凌晨半夜的咖啡，就着ppt不知道第几稿吃便当。锦户永远只吃炸鸡块便当，被大仓嘲笑“好像挑食的小朋友”。  
“你还是操心一下你小学生般的口语发音吧。”  
“……呜。”  
全员兵荒马乱又故作镇定的竞标会当天，大仓站在投影仪前面说完最后一句话，在掌声里看到招标方那个一头红发的chef赞许地点了点头，又点了点头，心里雾蒙蒙看不明白的那个结果清晰了一大半。他面带礼节性的微笑环顾会议室一圈，然后望向红发掩映下的那双深棕色眼睛，眼神灼灼：“请问还有什么问题吗？”  
“没有了，谢谢您的演示，大仓先生。我很期待未来与贵公司的合作。”  
大仓松了一口气，右手习惯性的扶了下左边的衬衫袖口，这是他三小时前，从公司打车回家冲了个澡之后换上的，家里最后一件仔细洗熨过的干净衬衫。  
村上课长请他们吃了顿怀石料理，隔壁部门的志愿者兼“特约英语老师（村上封的）”锦户亮当然也要带上。从暖融融的料理店出来，总能恰好碰上迎面的冷风，大仓条件反射地缩了缩脖子，刚喝下去的酒倒是让五脏六腑感觉热乎乎的，今天的酒他喝得格外心安理得。  
他心情很好，自觉已经做好了在课长充满激情的歌声中摇一晚上沙锤的准备，甚至不是不可以顶着同事和前辈惊恐的目光上台高歌一曲，直到听到不远处课长的大嗓门：“行啊行啊，你和大仓君正好顺路是吧，两人回去都好好休息啊——”  
然后锦户亮朝他走过来，一如既往耷拉着眼睛，但大仓从他脸上读出了毫无道理的理直气壮：“课长说叫我们俩回去早点休息，毕竟连着几天都只睡了两三个小时，走吧。”  
“明明是你自己要求的还连带上我……”大仓不满地念叨，突然明白了什么，“啊确实顺路啊，最近真的是很累呢，那这边没有什么事的话我们就先失礼告辞了。”  
他和锦户一起向车站的方向走了几步，又回头和同事们挥手道别。大仓顺便扭头看了看锦户，很少见地看见他笑开了嘴，露出一排洁白的牙齿。  
“装得真像啊。”虽然同事肯定听不到了，大仓也吐槽得很小声。  
“你更厉害一点。”锦户也喝了酒，这次他终于看着大仓的眼睛，笑得貌似人畜无害，但咬着牙。

一路上他们几乎没有说话。到了锦户家门口，他打开房门自己先走进去，站在玄关做了一个邀请手势。大仓说着“打扰了”一面施施然往里走，锦户在他身后关上了门，力道没控制好，关门声比他们的预想都要大。  
“这次不走流程了。”  
“啊？”大仓愕然，低头碰上对方不怎么温柔还有点不耐烦的目光。锦户亮像一只凶狠的小型犬，抓住大仓早已松松垮垮的领带用力往下扯，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
大仓怀疑自己的嘴唇要被咬破，他试图用舌头抵抗锦户的攻势，然后发现还是以其人之道还治其人之身更有用。他的手掌在锦户的西装裤上摩挲，感到他温热的形状逐渐清晰可辨起来。锦户终于愿意松开手，大仓却依然握着他，低头把脑袋搭在锦户肩膀上，定型了一整天有点凌乱的头发在颈侧蹭来蹭去：“好痛，亮君好凶。”他的手指画着圈，轻轻勾了勾，锦户忍不住轻轻吐气。  
“去卧室好不好。”大个子在耳边舔舐般呢喃，湿乎乎的呼吸覆上来。锦户拉着大仓的裤子帮他解皮带扣，一边下半身往前送，煽情地磨蹭着他，从玄关到卧室衣服丢了一路。  
他强行把大仓扑倒在床上，就身高和体型来说稍微有点费劲，大仓也惊讶地“欸”了一声：“亮君想在上面？虽然我是两边都可以啦……”  
锦户抿着嘴没有回答，腿分开跪在大仓身体两侧，探向床边翻找床头柜抽屉里的润滑油，大仓躺在床上闲得没事干对他上下其手。  
“喂！“锦户抖了一下，把润滑液挤在大仓臀沟处，报复性地立刻用力插进去一根手指。  
“呃啊……！”大仓呻吟的音调比平常说话唱歌时都要高。  
“屁股抬起来。”锦户拍拍他，示意大仓翻身背向自己，看到翘起的屁股毫无来由地想起上次筋疲力竭地把他往床上搬的场面，恶向胆边生，用力拍了两下，手感很有弹性，发出清脆的“啪啪”声。  
“干嘛啦。”大仓软塌塌地抱怨着，腰扭了几下，动作路径和上次酩酊大醉时差不多，锦户意识到他这种膝跳反射一样不受大脑控制的扭法是下意识想躲的意思，又下手拍他，那一片不怎么经历过风吹日晒的苍白皮肤透出淡淡的红色。  
大仓鼻音浓重地呜呜咽咽，虽然是大个子但却很爱撒娇，撒娇的声调也较常人更低沉，锦户暗自觉得这两点叠加构成的反差很可爱，一边动个不停。  
而大仓此刻正在努力回想，自己是不是不小心在什么时候得罪了锦户，他用力的狠劲不太像做爱，更像是在打架，没有挑逗和延缓刺激的爱抚，每一下都精准碰到大仓的敏感处，手上也一刻不停，不断揉捏他身上的软肉。太过强烈的刺激带来的其实是痛感，虽然到最后大仓也开始分不清这种感觉到底是痛还是爽——总之好像是逼他求饶的意思。  
男人总在这种毫无必要的时候赌上全副尊严，大仓徒劳地咬紧牙关想要把那些难以忍耐的呻吟咽回去，随即发现自己把有限的忍耐力用错了地方。他终于释放了出来，感到腰部僵硬地绷紧又逐渐放松，锦户俯下身伏在他的耳侧，一边情不自禁地颤抖一边在他的颈侧咬了一口，然后把自己从他体内抽走。  
幸好发生在投标结束之后，大仓去浴室清理完毕又把自己摔回床上，陷在松软的枕头里怀着侥幸的心情极其煞风景地暗自感叹，按锦户这个力道，他们第二天不但上不了班，而且真的会因为久久不消的吻痕社会性死亡。  
“你女朋友知道我们这样，会生气吗。”  
“诶？”大仓把脑袋往反方向挪了挪，扭头疑惑地看向锦户，“我哪有女朋友？”  
“你没有吗？我午休时还碰到过你们一次。就算女朋友是大美人偶尔也要出来找点刺激吗。”  
大仓困难地调动着加了三天班又久违地上了次床，死伤无数还有一部分进入休眠模式的脑细胞。  
“你是说仓子吗？个子和你差不多高、深酒红色头发、看着很不好惹的那个？”听到“个子和你差不多高“这句，锦户不爽地瞪了他一眼。  
“她啊，是我大学时最好的朋友哦。这人超——麻烦的，要是跟她谈恋爱我可能会折寿——但她只找富二代，根本看不上我。”  
大仓看着天花板，轻声笑了一下。锦户感到自己被什么东西阻滞着因而莫名烦躁的心情突然松快起来。  
“就算她喜欢上我也没用，我又不喜欢女孩子。”  
他又把脸转过来看着锦户，眼睛弯弯，在床第之间彻底揉乱的深茶色头发像毛茸茸的熊：“我不打算职场出柜，要替我保密哦，毕竟我也有你的小秘密呢，锦—户—君。”  
“什么？”  
“你在‘那边的‘交友软件上挺受欢迎吧。”  
“哈？什么软件？”  
看锦户的反应好像不是在装傻，大仓下床，裸着身子大剌剌地往卧室门外走，在地板上的衣服堆里一通乱找，在皱巴巴的衬衫下面发现了自己的手机。他坐在床边翻了老半天，终于翻到几个月前小软件里的点赞记录。  
“你看，你还不给我点’喜欢’，是不是因为办公室恋情太危险啊。”大仓第三次倒在床上，小心拿捏着半开玩笑的语气，把手机屏幕凑到锦户面前，看对方眯着眼睛，用探究性的目光凝视了半天屏幕上清晰度不是很好的大头自拍照。  
“这不是我啊。”  
“诶？诶？？”  
“你看，这张照片上右脸有颗痣。我这里没有啊。”  
“你是不是把照片翻转了啊。”  
“左脸这里也没有啊。”  
“诶？怎么会这样！”  
“有必要这么惊讶吗……”  
“我可是抱着申请调职的觉悟在卡拉OK跟你搭话的啊！还以为我们至少是心照不宣预备同归于尽的共犯呢！”  
大仓感到自己端着饮料过来一屁股坐在普通同事锦户亮身边的小小心机，和自以为手里有对方把柄在公司走廊上调戏同事的恶趣味，像是全部一拳打到了空气里，他一边不甘心地嚷嚷一边在床上滚来滚去，滚到锦户那边的时候还用手臂蹭他。  
“为什么要同归于尽……”锦户无奈地抽抽嘴角，“现在也已经是共犯了啊。”  
“也是——那待会是不是可以我在小亮上面，既然是共犯——”  
“喂！话题怎么一下子变成这个了啊！“  
锦户亮费劲吧啦地和突然兴致高涨的大仓打打闹闹，故作正经地板着脸，却还是“噗”的一声笑出来。他当然死也不会承认，自己几分钟前才云消雾散莫名不爽与暗自赌气，也全数用错了地方。  
“你笑什么？”大仓满脸疑惑。  
“没什么。“


End file.
